


Yesterday could've been today

by InLust



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hogwarts AU, Jealousy, Secret Relationships, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Her jaw tightens as the light hits Margaery's rich brown hair like it's giving her a halo. She's far from an angel though (and so is Sansa).</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Maybe it's the envy that gets Sansa. Margaery is everything she isn't. </em></p><p> </p><p>Sansaery Hogwarts AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday could've been today

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt on my tumblr I know I haven't really touched my tumblr but I thought I could post it here first
> 
> Prompt: Sansaery Sansa had a secret relationship with Margaery and gets jealous Hogwarts AU

They never tell you that falling for someone could feel this way. That even when you have someone, they could be ripped away from you at any moment. Or that even when you are happy with someone, they could make you feel a certain pain.

_All that's known is that they are yours and you are theirs._

Sansa couldn't understand it. She couldn't explain the tightness in her chest or the tension in her neck or the clenching of her fists as she stared at Margaery.

_Sweet, beautiful, kind Margaery._

Her jaw tightens as the light hits Margaery's rich brown hair like it's giving her a halo. She's far from an angel though (and so is Sansa).

Maybe it's the **envy** that gets Sansa. Margaery is everything she isn't. She's _gorgeous, clever, and ambitious_. Her whole family has donned silver and green for generations. Their vault at Gringotts probably holds more than Winterfell itself. Winterfell isn't worth anything but respect and support of _Muggles_.

Sansa hisses at the prick against her skin. She crushes the rose thorns more vindictively and throws them into the cauldron. She sucks on her thumb to stop the bleeding as she stirs.

There's a concentrated look on the Tyrell's face as she gingerly picks up the Ashwinder egg and lets it drop into the cauldron.

The redhead tries not to sigh forlornly at the other girl.

Then Joffrey Baratheon steps into her circle and sneers at the potion she's making before feigning affection as his hand pushes a lock of hair behind her ear. Margaery smiles politely before focusing on the cauldron again.

It's the realization that Sansa is _far_ from envious of Margaery. _She's jealous._

She feels her jaw tighten because Joffrey is the one touching her openly and affectionately. She is far more than bothered by this. She's angry and hurt. The pit in her stomach grows discomforting as her chest tightens around her heart.

It was _her_ just days before. Sansa was the one to see Margaery's smile as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She was the one whose breath was hot on the shorter girl's neck as they poured over their Arithmancy work in the dark corner of the library. It was **last night** that she was the one who could make Margaery forget that they were witches as they pressed tightly against one another kissing inside of her room.

On days like this, Sansa finds it hard to remember that they have something. That Margaery is hers and no one else's. They are two worlds apart.

With the way that Joffrey eyes her, as if she's _beneath_ , Sansa can't help but feel that's true.

She tugs at the red and gold tie around her neck, discomforted by the sickened word ' ** _Mudblood_** ' that echoes in his voice. Margaery reminds her not to care but _how can she not?_

Unconsciously, Sansa remembers to stir counter clockwise and add the Ashwinder egg. Potions has always been her forte. In a few moments, the potion is finished. There's a stream of vapor that rises from the pearly sheen.

It hits her _hard_.

All Sansa can smell is fresh dirt, _roses_ , and a distinctive _rich perfume_ that's left an imprint on her pillow some nights. Her chest tightens even more and she nearly cries.

When she looks across the room, her blue eyes meet Margaery's deep brown ones. Sansa feels the butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

They both know. They belong to each other. Nothing more nothing less.

**Author's Note:**

> So if there's any confusion a little backstory:  
> Margaery comes from a long line of pure blood Slytherins. She's the Head Girl and a 7th year  
> Sansa comes from a new generation of witches and wizards from Eddard down and so far they've been only sorted in Gryffindor. She's a 6th year and Prefect.


End file.
